Titans A Force: Blast from the past
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP16: Cyborg is the only one left without a love of his own, but all that changes when Sarasim comes to the present, only to discover that she and the Titans will temporarily return to 3000BC for a small mission, but with only limited time to return home to their time.


**INTRO**

The opera house in town was packed. You'd think about half the people in Jump-City were there. Up in one of the balcony-boxes six special guests were seated and all dressed up. The Teen Titans, except for Beast-Boy, and Copy-Cat was there copied as an ordinary civilian.

As was said, they were all dressed up, in tuxedos and dresses. Copy-Cat never though he would take a liking to wearing Earth clothes before, as usually he… never… wore… anything but his Robin's mask, good thing he was an alien. Raven liked it too, even more than she actually liked her new dark formal gown

Robin then urged everyone to keep sharp. They had come to the opera tonight as a plot to capture Slade…

_One week ago, Slade had actually sent a message to the titans announcing that he was going to break the security of the opera-house and steal many of it's memorials and statues, and he hoped the titans would be there for the sport of it… that and they never caught him anyway._

Despite this, Robin never passed up a chance to capture Slade, and he had a feeling tonight would probably be the night they would catch him.

Just then, the conductor, who seemed to be a likeness of Mumbo-Jumbo came out and took his place at the stand near the orchestra. The audience then began to applaud as the people in the orchestra came out and took their positions, and from the other end of the stage it was Beast-Boy, dressed in a white tux. He was the surprise guest-vocalist as the ordinary vocalist called in sick, suffering from laryngitis.

Luckily, Beast-Boy, with his magic voice, was more than willing to take the position.

The managers and people of the opera house were also aware of Slade's plan, and were glad the titans in the house and ready for action at anytime. Not to mention, the conductor as well as the people of orchestra were curious to see Beast-Boy's magic voice in action.

Not only did Beast-Boy's special voice grant him the ability to sing like anyone, except for women, it also gave him the ability to sing in different languages, even though he had no idea how to speak them. This was quite convenient since he would be singing a song in French…

Beast-Boy bowed to the audience, bowed to the orchestra and conductor, and then gazed up at his friends in their box. He and Robin exchange nods reminding each other to stay sharp.

Then… the audience quieted down, and the conductor tapped his baton signaling the musicians to be ready. Then, the music started…

Beast-Boy felt a little nervous as he had never sung in front of a whole crowd like this before, not even in Tokyo, but he gazed back up at his friends, and his eyes met Terra's. His wife smiled down at him showing she believed in him, and that was all he needed to start singing in perfect French.

Beast-boy stopped singing for a moment before the next verse, and Robin looked around and he thought he could see a shadow in the rafters above the stage. He silently motioned to the others to get ready…

Then Beast Boy started singing again…

The music ceased, and Beast-Boy breathed a sigh of relief from singing such a long note. The audience cheered for joy, and Beast-Boy bowed to everyone, but suddenly… the lights all went out leaving everything pitch-black. The whole crowd began to gasp, and amongst the gasps and whimpering you could hear someone shout, "TITANS… GO!"

Cyborg flashed his shoulder light; Starfire carried her star-bolts for light, and all the Titans, in their regular clothes dashed for the upper levels towards the rafters. "Everyone… get out of here!" Beast-Boy shouted to the audience. The crowd did as they were told, while up in rafters, the titans were busy brawling with Slade.

Cyborg got punched hard and whammed right into Copy-Cat. Then he knocked Starfire into Raven, sending them almost tumbling down to the stage below, but Starfire caught Raven in one hand, and held on tight with the other.

Slade was about to press down on Starfire's hand with his boot, "Happy landings my dears." he hissed, when suddenly he was confronted by a green bat. Beast-Boy distracted Slade long enough for the girls to get themselves to safety. Now Slade was confronted by Robin and the engaged in a fist fight. "My, my… it looks as if someone hasn't a head for heights." Slade mocked and he managed to kick Robin clean off the rafters sending him down below, but he managed to save himself with his grappling-hook and line. Slade thought this was his change to escape when suddenly he felt himself being pulled back by the bag of busts, and miniature statutes he had on him.

It was Terra, using her powers to pull on the statues in Slade's bag and hold him in mid air high up, up, up! "Going somewhere? The show's just starting." she joked. Several of the Titans hovered around Slade enclosing the trap, and Robin stood near Terra, "Great work!" he exclaimed, and then he gazed back up at Slade. "There's no way out this time, Slade!"

Slade on sniggered and hissed, "Speaking of time…" Then he dropped the bag allowing Terra to grab it, and then he counted, "Three… two… one…!"

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Cyborg! The Titans scattered just as Slade exploded. It was only a robot-clone, as in not the real Slade. The Titans had been tricked yet again. At least the opera house and its valuables were safe, and the explosion, since it was in mid air, didn't any damage. A few fires maybe, easily put out.

The conductors, and some of the musicians, who hadn't had time to flee, were so grateful to the titans, "How can we ever repay you?" the conductor asked, and he wouldn't take "No" for an answer, luckily Beast-Boy had an idea, only he huddled the conductor and the musicians together and whispered his idea…

…_an idea for a surprise for a very special day next week…!_

The other titans knew what Beast Boy was asking, except Terra. She was excited because she had a feeling it had something to do about next week, but she'd have to wait.

…

Elsewhere… in another time, and place… it was another story.

It was the year 3000 BC, the time of warriors and primitive tribes. The very era that Cyborg had once visited. The evil traitor, Krall and his sidekick, The Witch, were terrorizing the village with more armies of green slime-monsters.

The monsters were now larger and more devious than ever, the poor warriors fought bravely to defend their village but many had been injured severely and if not, then killed.

Luckily, one warrior managed to help save _her_ surviving soldiers, and help them to their escape, but suddenly she was captured by Krall. "So… we meet again, oh fearless leader." He mocked, and pulled off her helmet, revealing the face of _Sarasim._

The warrior-lady struggled and tried to free herself, but in vain for Krall's newly acquired powers made him virtually invincible. "Krall…!" she snarled, "I swear to you… by the light of a-thousand stars I will live to see you pay for your treachery!"

Krall brought her closer to his devious face and look her dead in the eyes, "I believe things will be done otherwise."

Before Sarasim knew it, she had been stripped of her armor, now just wearing her ordinary toga, relived of alot of her weapons, and brought to Krall's hideout in a cavern where he and The Witch planned their wicked deeds. The Witch still had conjured up a swirling vortex on the wall of the cave. "Hee, hee, hee… it has been fun while it lasted, oh, great one." she hissed.

Sarasim feared this was her end, but she did her best not to show it like the brave warrior she was. "Any last words…?" Krall asked.

Sarasim narrowed her eyes, "May you die a-thousand deaths!"

Krall grunted, and then threw Sarasim into the vortex. The Witch then sealed it, and Sarasim was gone. Krall asked the witch if she was certain that Sarasim was gone… as in… "Destroyed…?"

The witch assured him that Sarasim was as good as gone forever. "She will never be seen again. Not in this lifetime."

_That's what they both thought…!_

**_Author's other notes:_**

**_If you wanna know what that song is BB sang..._**

**_I have somehting on Youtube. Just go there and search "Beast Boy's Magic Voices 15"_**


End file.
